The Missing Piece
by Cold-Zephyr
Summary: A year after leaving the WWE, Jeff Hardy decides to return and win back his former girlfriend Trish, only to get his heart shattered. What will he do now? And how does one certain other Diva fit into the equation?
1. Knowing What He Needed

The Missing Piece By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for mild language and some intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Description/Summary: Jeff returns to WWE to win back Trish, and ends up brokenhearted. Will he ever find love?  
  
A/N: Mushy once again, just like my first fic, "All I Want" (thanks for the reviews, by the way!). Only this time, it's not slash, so I'm a lot more comfortable writing it. Hope you like it! Here we go...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Knowing What He Needed  
  
Trish gave Jeff a good luck kiss right before his match with The Rock. He smiled at her one last time, and then went out to the arena as his theme song started playing.  
  
He lost the match, but that didn't matter to Trish, as long as she still had him. Little did she know that it was the very last match he would ever wrestle. Little did she know that she would never get to see him again.  
  
~  
  
Jeff lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why does life at 26 seem so complicated? He'd always wanted to be a wrestler growing up. And he was even lucky enough to achieve his lifelong dream, becoming what others could only hope to be. Girls screaming for him whenever he entered the ring, guys admiring what he did. That rush he got whenever he would pull off yet another insane stunt, hearing the crowd's reaction, seeing the mix of fear and excitement on their faces...it was an indescribable emotion. And above all: Trish Stratus. The beautiful blonde girl he had admired from afar was now his. Who would've thought that a weirdo like him would ever stand a chance with her? Not only is she beautiful, both inside and out, but she actually adored him, all of him, from his rainbow-dyed hair, down to his painted body clad in strange outfits and to his black and white wrestling boots. Could life get any better than that?  
  
Yet, for some strange reason, he just up and left. He just pissed it all away: the fans, the spotlight, Trish. All of a sudden, he decided that he would rather be a rock star instead.  
  
God, how dumb was that?  
  
Stupid as that choice was, fate continued to smile kindly upon him...his band was doing well, churning out top-of-the-chart songs by the dozens. At the rate they were going, they would be a headlining rock band in no time.  
  
Jeff sat up and reached for his guitar. Looking out the window, observing the solemn beauty of the night sky, he brushed off some of the dust, and started playing a slow, melancholy tune. He loved music, indeed, he did. It was the air that he breathed. And now he was on the fast track to success in that industry. So, why now did he still feel incomplete, like a puzzle that was missing a piece?  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? He knew what he was missing. It was clear as day. Sure, he missed the crowd, the pops, the spotlight. But what he really longed for was her laughter that tinkled like thousands of tiny bells, her sparkling, forget-me-not blue eyes, her golden tresses that glimmered in the sunlight, the warmth of her smile, the way she fit just perfectly in his arms, how she runs up and hugs him so tightly whenever she sees him, that intensely magical moment when her soft lips meet his...  
  
Jeff still didn't know whether he would rather be a rock star or a wrestler. But he did know that whichever life he chose, he needed Trish in it.  
  
~~~  
  
There ya go, Chapter 1! Short, I know, but I promise you more in the following chapters! Really! Up next, Chapter 2: Second In A Row, where Jeff decides to return to the WWE and find what he's been missing. 


	2. Second In A Row

The Missing Piece By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for mild language and some intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Description/Summary: Jeff returns to WWE to win back Trish, and ends up brokenhearted. Will he ever find love?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Second In A Row  
  
"Can't say I didn't see it coming," Jeff's bandmate Shannon said when Jeff expressed his intentions to return to the WWE. "You never did seem the same after leaving Trish behind," Justin agreed. "So we say: Go for it, Jeff."  
  
"What about you guys?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us. I'm sure Justin can take your place as vocalist. But you'll always be welcome here if you ever change your mind."  
  
"Thanks. I'll miss you guys." Jeff shook their hands before making his way out the door.  
  
"We'll miss you too, Jeff. We'll miss you too."  
  
~  
  
The next RAW show was in Detroit, Michigan. Upon recognizing him, the security guards backstage let him in. On his way to Vince McMahon's office, he passed by Stacy Keibler, who was busy comforting an uncharacteristically downtrodden Chris Jericho. She grinned excitedly as she saw him walk by. Even Chris, who seemed to be on the verge of tears at that time, managed the tiniest of smiles. "Hey, what's up, Jeff?"  
  
"Jeff Hardy, is that you?" Stacy squealed as she embraced him.  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah," he laughed, returning the hug. "How long's it been, Stacy, Chris?"  
  
"It's so great to see you again! We all missed you sooo much! The locker room's gonna go wild once they find out that Jeff Hardy's made a comeback."  
  
"Yeah...see you later, Stace. Keep it cool, Chris. Gotta talk to the boss."  
  
He passed several dressing rooms in the hallway, and came to a sudden halt when he saw the name "Trish Stratus" on one of the locker room doors. His heart skipped a beat. If anything, Trish was the reason he even considered coming back. Might as well say hello, right? And then get down on both his knees and confess that he needed her desperately in his life because he would never be complete again without her. So anyway...  
  
He nervously knocked on the door. "Trish?" No answer. Maybe she wasn't there. He did hear some moaning and grunting, though. Perhaps she was having some trouble fitting into a new outfit? It didn't sound like it. And besides, there was hardly any garment that Trish couldn't easily slip her petite body into. He decided to look inside. "You there, Trish?" What he saw next shattered his heart into a million pieces.  
  
Trish was there, after all. But so was Jay Reso, who was busy shoving his tongue down her throat at the moment while she moaned in pleasure. It was a sickening sight for Jeff to witness. "Oh, shit," he choked as he ran away. Trish broke away from Jay as she ran towards the open dressing room door. "Jeff, wait, I---" But Jeff was gone.  
  
Stacy and Chris saw Jeff run back towards the exit with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Trish Stratus strikes again," Chris sighed.  
  
"Second heart broken in a row," Stacy continued. "Poor Jeff. So much for the comeback of the century..."  
  
Leaving the arena, Jeff tried with all his might to stop the tears from flowing, but couldn't. He went all the way here to Detroit for Trish, the love of his life, just to see her swapping spit with that disgusting, cocky bastard Jay. "Fuck, I feel like such an idiot," he growled through gritted teeth. What was he going to do with his life now, when the woman he thought would complete it had obviously forgotten about him, about their love?  
  
~  
  
Jay slithered his arms around Trish's waist, breathing into her ear. "Now, back to what we were doing..."  
  
"Not now," Trish wriggled free from his grasp. "Where did he go? Shit...Jeff..." She left the dressing room and walked towards the exit, leaving Jay behind.  
  
"Maybe some other time, then," Jay muttered, having been left unsatisfied.  
  
"Jeff? Jeff?" Trish called out. She then spotted Chris and Stacy standing nearby. "Hey, have you seen---" She stopped abruptly, as Stacy and Chris shot her dirty looks.  
  
"Leave him alone, Trish. Haven't you done enough already?"  
  
~  
  
(Days later...)  
  
Jeff Hardy was back home in Cameron, North Carolina. He wasn't crying anymore, rather he was absolutely devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He felt empty yet again, and worse off than when he started. The puzzle that was just missing a piece before was now missing all its pieces. He sat on the couch, blankly staring into space, when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
No...it couldn't be. Had Trish come to say sorry? All the emotions came rushing back into his heart now. He trembled nervously as he reached for the doorknob. What would he say to her? "Go away, you cheap slut"? Or "I need you..." his heart longed to say the second one but Jeff prepared himself to yell the first one in her face and then angrily slam the door on her. He breathed deeply and twisted the doorknob...  
  
"Hi, Jeff..."  
  
~~~  
  
Who is it? What will Jeff do? Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Effects of Alcohol! 


	3. The Effects of Alcohol

The Missing Piece By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for mild language and some intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Description/Summary: Jeff returns to WWE to win back Trish, and ends up brokenhearted. Will he ever find love?  
  
A/N: Brace yourselves, a bit of a shocker up ahead!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Effects of Alcohol  
  
"I kinda thought you needed some cheering up." It was Stacy, holding a huge bag of Cheetos in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other.  
  
Jeff stared quizzically at the beer. "You drink beer?"  
  
"Actually, I hate this stuff, but I heard you guys love it." She pulled out a can of diet soda from her handbag. "This one's for me."  
  
Jeff smiled. How nice that someone actually cared. "Well, thanks, Stace. Come in."  
  
~  
  
"So how are you doing, Jeff?" Stacy opened the bag of Cheetos and set it between them on the couch.  
  
Jeff took a long swig of beer before answering. It baffled Stacy as to why men liked that horrible-tasting beverage so much. "Fine, I guess..." he shrugged. Stacy raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't buy that answer.  
  
"Okay, okay...I've missed Trish terribly since I went away. It's been eating me up inside. Then I decide that I can't stand it anymore and I need her back, so I go to Detroit and catch her making out with Jay. How am I doing? I feel like shit." He downed the remaining contents of the can and opened another.  
  
"Jeff, Trish doesn't deserve you. You're a sweet, caring guy, and she's a horrible person to just forget you like that. You shouldn't waste your emotions on Trish. You deserve much, much better than a lowly tramp like her." Stacy popped a handful of Cheetos into her mouth before taking a sip from her diet soda.  
  
"Yeah..." Jeff finished off his third can of beer. Stacy was getting increasingly worried. Maybe six cans were a little too many to bring. Oh well. She'll make a note next time. "Yeah, Stacy, you're right!" Jeff perked up.  
  
"That's the spirit, Jeff!" Hey, at least he's feeling better now, she thought.  
  
He ate a few Cheetos before setting them on the floor, and then took another long drink from his fourth can of beer. "I do deserve better than Trish! I deserve someone worthwhile..." Stacy giggled at Jeff's infectious cheeriness and that adorable Southern accent. He was quite obviously drunk, but at least he wasn't depressed.  
  
Jeff started moving closer towards Stacy. "You, maybe..." He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. Then he pressed his lips against hers, prying her lips open with his tongue. Stacy squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away at first, but his lips felt so good...she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her. His hand moved up her skirt, his other hand unbuttoned her blouse, as they staggered towards the bedroom while still kissing each other. One by one, all their clothes ended up on the floor...  
  
~  
  
The morning after, Stacy woke up to find Jeff sleeping right next to her on the bed. "Oh my God," she buried her face in her hands, hoping that this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up any minute in her own bed, by herself. "Tell me it didn't just happen..." she stood up from the bed and picked up her garments from the trail of clothes that led from the couch to the bedroom. While she was dressing, Jeff woke up. He was startled upon seeing Stacy in his bedroom. "Stacy! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I...we..." Stacy stammered.  
  
Jeff now noticed that he didn't have any clothes on, and Stacy was only dressing up now... "Stacy, did we..." Jeff gulped. "...um...sleep together?"  
  
Stacy was staring at the floor now. "Uh...I think so."  
  
"Oh my God," Jeff rested his forehead on his hand. "Damn, I...I must've been really drunk."  
  
"Shit," they said at the same time, neither one of them looking at the other.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Stace...this really wasn't supposed to happen at all."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Jeff...I shouldn't have brought that much beer." She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Friends?" He reached out his hand.  
  
"Okay, friends," Stacy shook it and managed to smile a little bit.  
  
"Hey," Jeff called out as Stacy was about to leave. "If anyone asks, this never happened, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you around, Jeff." She smiled one more time before leaving.  
  
~~~  
  
And that ends Chapter 3. Next, Chapter 4: Rock Concert Groupie, where Jeff meets up with a certain someone at his band's concert. 


	4. Rock Concert Groupie

The Missing Piece By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for mild language and some intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Description/Summary: Jeff returns to WWE to win back Trish, and ends up brokenhearted. Will he ever find love?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Rock Concert Groupie  
  
"Okay, guys, this is it!" Justin clapped excitedly. Shannon adjusted the strings on his heavy metal guitar. "Let's rock and roll!" the band yelled in unison.  
  
Jeff decided to stay with the band, for sure this time. He didn't want see either Trish or Stacy. Trish was now a thing of his past. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her now. Stacy, well, things would probably be awkward between them.  
  
The lights dimmed, the red-hued spotlights shone on them, the crowd started going wild. The band started playing, and Jeff started singing, his intoxicating and beautiful voice ringing through the entire concert theater, capturing the hearts of all who heard it.  
  
The crowd loved their performance, and as they left they saw groupies waiting for them backstage, cheering, screaming, swooning. One particular blonde one caught Jeff's attention, though. "You guys go ahead," he said to the rest of the band. Jeff walked towards this lady in the crowd of groupies. While the others had signs that read "I love you Jeff" or "Jeff is hot" or "The band rocks," hers read "I'm sorry, Jeff."  
  
It was Trish Stratus.  
  
He walked over to her. "Hey, pretty...need a ride?"  
  
~  
  
"You know, you could've just called me at home. It would've been much easier, you know."  
  
Trish giggled. "Yeah, it was tough getting mobbed by some male fans, as well as nearly getting bitchslapped by some angry female fans. But would you honestly even talk to me after, well, after what you saw in Detroit? I figured this was the best way to get to you. There's no escaping a crazy groupie."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Guess not."  
  
Trish's expression was serious now. "Jeff...I miss you. I've never been the same since you were gone."  
  
"What about Jay, then? What the hell was that all about?" Jeff tried to suppress the anger in his voice. He looked over at Trish, who was staring out the car window.  
  
"Jay, Chris...they meant nothing to me, Jeff..."  
  
So she was with Chris as well? What a whore! So that's why Chris looked so sad backstage at the arena. "You know, I couldn't go out with any girl at all because I missed you so badly...and you went and had two of them shove their tongues down your throat? And you're telling me that you missed me, that you were never the same since I left?" Jeff pulled over, a look of intense fury on his face.  
  
"Jeff, I---"  
  
"You know what? You're right. You've changed since I left. From the sweet girl I once knew... you're now a promiscuous, slutty bitch! Get the hell out of my car!"  
  
Trish sighed exasperatedly. "If I didn't care about you, do you think I would come all this way and go to this much trouble just to get to talk to you? Fine. Whatever. I'll get out now, if that's what you really want." She opened the car door and set one foot out...  
  
"Wait..." Jeff grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want now?" Trish spun around angrily. Jeff looked deep into her blue eyes, and then kissed her with intense passion. Without breaking the kiss, Trish put her foot back in the car and closed the car door. She started unzipping his jeans as he kissed her neck hungrily, running his fingers through her soft hair...  
  
The two were extremely lucky that there were no policemen around to catch what they were doing.  
  
~  
  
"This next song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Trish," Jeff spoke into the microphone as his bandmates clapped and cheered him on. Trish now accompanied him to every concert the band performed. In fact, she would accompany him everywhere, if she weren't so busy doing RAW shows or tours.  
  
"C'mon, Jeff," Trish begged him as he helped fix up the set after the concert. Justin rolled his eyes. How could Jeff stand her? "Please come back to the WWE. It just isn't enough for me to only see you once a week."  
  
Really?, Jeff thought. She was so clingy to him whenever they were together that it felt like eight days a week. This definitely wasn't the quiet, demure Trish Stratus he once knew. She was more outgoing now, much louder, and as much as he hated to admit it, slightly more annoying. She did look hotter than ever, though. Maybe it was just him. Maybe if he spent more time with her, he'd see the old Trish again. He looked over at Shannon, who just shrugged at him.  
  
"Umm...I'll think about it."  
  
~  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, for now." Jeff sighed.  
  
Justin smiled weakly. "Well, you got the girl now. If you're happy, we're happy for ya."  
  
"And we're ecstatic to get rid of that whiny bitch Trish at last," Shannon whispered over to Justin, as he stifled a laugh.  
  
"Be seeing you around, then. Rock on, you guys."  
  
~  
  
"JEFF!" Matt made a beeline for his younger brother as he walked into the venue for the next RAW show, fully decked in wrestling gear. "You've finally come back! God, how I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too, bro."  
  
"I knew you couldn't stay away from the ring!"  
  
Actually, it was Trish's idea, Jeff thought to himself. Not like he'd want to disappoint his brother by letting him know that he only came back because his girlfriend wanted him to. "Of course not, Matt, who could?"  
  
"There you are!" Trish walked over to her boyfriend. "Come with me," she yanked Jeff away by the wrist.  
  
"See you, Jeff!" Matt called out as his brother was dragged away. He had to wonder, though, what in the blue hell was Jeff doing with that good- for-nothing tramp? Matt held a bit of a grudge against her for hurting his good friend, Chris Jericho. He honestly hoped that Jeff wasn't, well, dating her again. She was just so cruel to forget about him when he was released. Sure, she was sad for a little while, but then she moved on to liplocking with several other Superstars. She could've at the very least called him.  
  
"Okay, so I'm gonna go out there to wrestle Lita, and then she's going to angrily attack me after I beat her." Trish conveniently forgot to tell him that she planned to cheat her way to a victory. "Then you come out and make the save, okay?" Trish instructed him as she checked her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Gotcha," Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh, it's time to rock and roll...Oh, this time I'm in control..." Trish's theme song started playing.  
  
"This is it, Jeff," she kissed his cheek and then left the dressing room.  
  
He watched her go out to the ring (to a chorus of boos and "Slut" chants) on a TV backstage. He didn't want to see his best friend Lita get hurt, but it was Trish that he came back for, he reminded himself. He was surprised, though, that Trish now played a heel. He didn't like it.  
  
"So you two are back together now, huh?" Someone said from behind Jeff.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said as he turned around to face... "Stacy?"  
  
~~~  
  
Next is the fifth and final chapter, entitled Taking A Chance. Stacy drops a bombshell, and Jeff finally discovers that Trish isn't the one he's been looking for. 


	5. Taking A Chance

The Missing Piece By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for mild language and some intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Description/Summary: Jeff returns to WWE to win back Trish, and ends up brokenhearted. Will he ever find love?  
  
A/N: This is it! The short and sweet conclusion to "The Missing Piece." Enjoy, readers!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Taking A Chance  
  
"Hello, Jeff," Stacy said coldly, not moving an inch from where she stood. "It's really nice to see you again."  
  
Jeff walked over to her. "Stacy, hi---" He was greeted by a hard slap in the face.  
  
"You don't even bother to call your friend and see how she's been doing? Jeez, you are one selfish bastard," she seethed angrily.  
  
"What the fuck, Stacy? We sleep together ONE night---and only because I was drunk beyond reason, may I add---and now you're acting like you're my girlfriend or something?"  
  
"It's not even about that anymore, Jeff, can't you see?" Hot tears rolled down both her cheeks. "Why do you think I came over to your house that afternoon? Jeff, I went all the way to North Carolina so that I could cheer you up...because...because I really care about you. I've fallen in love with you since the first time I got to know you, and my feelings only got stronger and stronger ever since. I've tried to fight them, but I can't control what my heart yearns for. I wanted to tell you...but you were smitten with Trish. I knew that scheming vixen never deserved you at all, I always knew, but it's funny how love can cloud your logic. Now your heart's in her hands once again, and there's nothing I can do about it. I just need to get one thing off my chest before you go out and save her..." She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jeff stood there, speechless. Funnily enough, she was the first girl to say that to him. Not even Trish had ever told him that she loved him before.  
  
Stacy sighed heavily. "I...I know you don't feel the same way about me, and it's perfectly alright if you--"  
  
"Shh..." Jeff wiped the tears from her eyes. While all this was going on, Lita had just lost the match and was now beating up Trish. The blonde Diva looked towards the ramp, fully expecting Jeff to come running up to save her, and was wondering why he wasn't there yet. The crowd cheered Lita on loudly, yet Jeff remained oblivious to everything else that was going on. His hands remaining on Stacy's cheeks, his head inched closer...and closer...  
  
It was Jay who ran down the ramp to save Trish amidst loud boos. He savaged Lita and liplocked with Trish, and as they broke the kiss to laugh at the helpless Xtreme Diva, there was a look of disappointment behind her nasty smirk. Where on earth was Jeff?  
  
Stacy felt her insides warming up as Jeff held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Jeff..." she asked as he finally let go of her, "what about Trish?" They both looked at the TV monitor to see Jay and Trish making out on the ramp.  
  
"I loved her once. But she's changed. She clearly doesn't need me in her life anymore. It's time I moved on...besides, I found someone better...someone who lights up my life...someone who completes me...someone who loves me. You."  
  
He had been searching in all the wrong places. But when she finally took that chance, it all became clear to him. And now he had her in his arms...he'd finally found the missing piece.  
  
~*FIN*~ 


End file.
